Broken Silence
by WhiteKandis
Summary: And then she knew, what he was asking. He had the habit of behaving clumsy in her presence and she had, for whatever reason, the habit of crying. COMPLETE
1. Summer rain

_**Summer rain**_

Midnight blue hair swayed gently in the tepid summer wind to and fro. A young woman was sitting at a window. Her head was leaning against the wall, her knees were pulled to herself. A blue, thin nightdress covered her flawless, silky skin. One hand rested on her knees, the other on her neck. And on her neck hung a thin necklace. It was silver. A small, emerald-green crystal hung on it and had the form of an apple. Her fingers played with it. Infinite deep, white eyes were directed to the stars. Her peaceful look touched every single one of them. On her lips lay a smile.

Of what she probably thought?

At the same time, in a not too distant place of the same city, a blonde boy was trotting along a road. He seemed calm. And then a grin crept on his lips.

Again, Sakura, had rejected him, Naruto.

It was ritual that he walked Sakura home, every Saturday. After the completed missions. It was also ritual, that he begged for a date for the up coming day. However, it was also a ritual, that, every Saturday, Sakura hit him in the face and shooed him out of her doorstep.

After they had pulled through this ritual, Naruto for now as always pouting, but pleased that this ritual would probably never change, went along his way. The path led past the park, in which he had played as a child. The path led past the pond, where he had always seen Sasuke. The path led past to the estate of the Hyuugas and the Aburames. Then the trail ended at his home.

While he mused about various things, he did not notice when he went along the estate of the Hyuugas, how two eyes were following him. Suddenly, the warm summer wind blew dust into his eyes. Annoyed, he tried to get the dust out of sight. A few times, he rubbed his fingers on his closed eyes, as he continued walking. As a 'large stone' appeared in front of his feet. And how it would fit his bad luck now, he stumbled over the stone and promptly landed on his nose.

"Ouch..."

He muttered curses out of his somewhat foul mood. This, was definitely not his day. He rubbed his nose, tried to get up. As he stood, he was about to knock the dust off his clothes, as-

He heard a giggle?

'What was that?'

Someone just had giggled. He definitely heard that!

Naruto made a 180 degree turn and looked to his left, right, up and down. But nowhere did he found a person. Disappointed, he wanted to turn back in the direction in which he had to go, thinking that he had fantasized. His sight went to the estate of Hyuugas. There was a open window, he was sure. He tried to look closer at the open window. And suddenly he saw a shadow flitting. Someone had laughed at him, for sure!

'If it's Neji, I make him a head shorter.'

Naruto grinned and jumped neatly over a small fence, which seperated the road and the garden of the estate. On the other side of the fence, he slowly crept past some bushes. Almost in front of the window, the last hurdle was a small apple tree. He looked up.

The apples were ripe enough, shining green and looking simply delicious. Although, Naruto would not mind to eat some of them, his curiosity, who the secret observer was, was way larger. With small steps, he walked over to the window. He looked into the dark room, carefully.

At first sight, there was no one. A closet, a desk, a dresser, a bed, in the bed a sleeping girl - A girl?

Quietly, without making the slightest noise, Naruto climbed over the wide windowsill and entered the room. It was a little room, but he felt so much warmth and security in there, that it almost hurt.

The young man turned to face the girl. Long, dark blue hair adorned the peaceful face of the sleeping girl.

Hinata.

Naruto smiled warmly. Who'd have thought, that he would see her, of all people? Despite the fact, that she was also a Hyuuga. But he had forgotten that fact. Soundless, he stepped closer to the girl, for having a better sight. He heard how she breathed softly. To his surprise, that calmed him very much. A feeling full of safety spread out in his veins.

As he stood next to her bed, he knelt on the floor and studied her face. The moonlight colored her pale skin almost completely white. Her hair shone bright, her lips were slightly ajar, shimmering pink. Naruto wanted to see her eyes. What color would they probably have in the moonlight? Her white eyes...

'She is incredibly beautiful.'

Confused about his thoughts, Naruto straightened up himself. It was the first time, that he had eyed her, this well. But not in the way, like someone would eye his comrade, no. That was the way, a man would eye a woman. But that was not the main thing Naruto thought about at this moment.

At this moment, he wondered most of all, how pretty she was. Never before had he noticed her beauty. Yes, she was nice. But what he saw now, overwhelmed him more than everything.

Like a broken angel, she lay there in that bed.

And if he was honest, then he had to admit that he found her almost prettier than Sakura.

Sakura. The girl, whom he, since he could think, was chasing after. A small piece of his world view got destroyed at this moment.

And now the girl he knew as long as Sakura, should be prettier than her?

Shaking his head, he rejected these thoughts.

Hinata was his nakama, he was not thinking 'in that way' about her. But he had also thought about Sakura 'in that way', or hadn't he? But actually, he thought about the pink-haired girl not 'in that way'. That was, as said it at the beginning, rather ritual and habit, that he was thinking 'in that way' about Sakura. With her, he could never imagine anything other than friendship.

But why the bloody hell was he thinking about Hinata 'in that way', now?

With her, all of a sudden, he could imagine being together. Together like in a relationship. A relationship between two lovers. Suddenly, he could see that the sleeping angel was indeed prettier than Sakura. Suddenly, his hands began to sweat and his heart beat faster than before. His breathing quickened. And suddenly, he realized how much he worshipped her, at this moment.

She was pretty, she was nice. Shy but strong she was...

Pondering in his never ending thoughts, he slowly turned around and walked to the open window. He had to go home, as soon as possible, and had to think about his latest 'news'. Because at that moment, he became confused. So very confused.

"What's wrong with me?"

His whisper was silent, so silent, that it was almost not heard by anyone.

As he reached the windowsill, he wanted go out of the room, of this warmth. Even if he did not know why, he just did know that he had to go now and had to let Hinata sleep peacefully. One last time, Naruto turned around. His blue eyes observed the last time the face of the sleeping angel. Even though it seemed incredible. Suddenly, he liked her more than ever.

And then, something was shining. It was coming from Hinata's neck. The boy narrowed his eyes briefly, to have a better look at the sparkling thing. On her narrow neck hung a necklace. And he also saw a green crystal. The crystal had the shape of an apple.

A grin got back on the blond boy's face. Fluently, he jumped over the windowsill and landed again in front of the small apple tree. Quickly, he searched with his eyes through the branches and leaves of the tree. After finding a large green apple, he stretched out his hand, gripped and picked it. Then he took a big bite of the juicy apple.

It was delicious. And for a brief moment, Naruto forgot his train of thoughts. And as he crept back through the bushes, jumped over the fence and slowly made his way home, he thought about Hinata. And although a strange feeling bothered him, he figured out, that when he thought of her, he was feeling fine. And so he decided to think of her more often. And as he made his steps, lost in his thoughts, he had not noticed, that the sleeping angel he had seen before, breathed easier now, eyes wide open. No sign of tiredness lay on her pretty face. Only relief, that she had not been discovered. But another feeling ran her heart hammering in her chest. The feeling of joy and love.

What had he said? He had wondered what was wrong with him. Why? She did not know, but hoped that it was because of her. Just then, when he had turned away from her, she had dared to open her eyes to see him.

His blond hair was chaotic. In the moonlight they had shone silver. At this moment the whole spring had fluttered in her stomach, thousands of ants were still crawling through her veins. And then, suddenly, he had turned again to her. Quickly she had again closed her eyes. She had held her breath. She had hoped, he would not notice. And fortunately for her, he had not noticed. A moment later she had heard how he apparently jumped out of her window. And a while after that, she had dared to open her eyes again.

And now she was relieved. On her face was a dreamy smile. One half of her heart was glad that he had been here. However, the other half was sad that he had gone so fast . Sighing, she flapped her bedcovers and slid out of it. Quietly, she stepped with bare feet on the carpet towards the window. She could catch a glimpse, just as he jumped over the fence and walked along the road. She noted, that he was holding an apple and gleefully munching on it.

Her smile grew wider. Even if he did not noticed it, he always made her smile. Again and again, just as before, even when he had stumbled. And over and over, she could feel her love growing more and more. It was so great. Way too large, for being able, giving it a description.

And of a sudden, she hoped that he, after this night, somehow, whether in years or in a few seconds, would return her love. He could, she knew that. And no matter of whether she knew the direction from which he came every Saturday night, no matter of whether she knew what he, like every Saturday night, asked Sakura-chan.

She knew, someday he would really fall in love.

Although, she did not know.

But she hoped with all her heart. With all her soul and love.

The person, Naruto would fall in love with...

Should be her and no one other.

The day was drawing to its end, the next morning came closer and closer.

* * *

Sunday. Gloomy. Rainy. Dark.

The Sunday was not as yesterday. Not a single ray of sunshine, the people of Konoha could gain at this dull Sunday.

But the girl with the blue-black hair. The girl with the white eyes. Hinata smiled warmly as she looked toward the clouds. She liked the rain. She liked summer rain. Yes, indeed, it was nice when the sun was shining. But it was so different when it rained. And somehow strange. And beautiful in another way. As if the sky was crying.

"Hinata?"

The girl was pulled out from her thoughts. Startled, she turned to face the direction, where she thought to have heard the voice.

"Who's there?" came the question immediately out of her.

Curious, trying to ensure that every time an enemy could jump out of the bushes, she looked into the dark forest. The clearing where she was standing, wasn't big.

And then he came. A person with blonde hair. A person with blue eyes. He approached her with slow steps. On his face a grin. His clothes were wet. Glued to his flawless body. His hair clung to his forehead and his nape. He looked so natural. In a way, sweet. For Hinata just incredible.

She swallowed hard as he stood before her. Her heart began to beat a bit faster.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun."

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan."

"What?"

Like a pistol shot the question came out of the girl, her eyes wide open.

Had he seriously said Hinata-chan? No. Or had he? He had said Hinata-chan. He had actually called her Hinata-chan! Or was it a dream? Why said Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan? Had he a fever? Was he ill?

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan I said!"

He was definitely sick!

"Naruto-kun... Are you okay?"

Never in her life, not once, she could have imagined that he would call her Hinata-chan.

"I never felt better."

He noticed the uncertainty, that skepticism in her pupilless eyes. And he knew the reason. He had said for the first time Hinata-chan. For he had decided to call her always so, now. Because she was really sweet. But it sounded strange. But somehow still sweet.

But nothing in the world could have been sweeter than she herself. So he thought, at least at this moment. He came to train. What should he do in this sunless day already. Going out with friends would have been illogical in this weather. And staying alone in the house would have been boring. So he decided to go into the forest to train. How should he know, that Hinata would be here, too?

All day long he had thought of her. He hadn't been able to think of sleep, because again and again when he had closed his eyes, the sleeping face of the young woman popped out in his mind. So often, so sweet, so intoxicating. And no matter if he thought: 'Okay, Hinata aside, I have to concentrate now' it worked out no more than a few seconds. Then Hinata again reigned over his thoughts.

And then, as he had seen her, how she stood there in the clearing.

How her long, blue-black hair rimmed her pretty face like a frame. How warm and gentle her smile was. And how her white eyes were lovingly directed skyward. How her short-sleeved bodice was glued at her body. Stressed her curves. For hours he could have watched her there. For hours under the pouring rain.

"What... What are you doing here... Naruto-kun?"

Gently, he was interrupted by her angelic voice in his chain of thought. Her stuttering occurred to him so sweet.

"I... I don't know... I think I wanted to... to train..."

'Okay, I admit, Hinata's stuttering is cute, but mine just sounds stupid!' Naruto clapped in thought to his forehead and groaned 'How embarrassing!'

And yet he grinned childishly. At what Hinata could only smile. Everything was in that smile there. So warm, innocent, loving, gentle, affectionate, so many emotions in just a single smile. She returned his smile. Just how he smiled. But the blush that had formed on Naruto's cheeks stayed unnoticed.

"I... wanted to train... Just... like you ..."

Shyly, Hinata lowered her head down so he could not see the blush in her face.

"I have never seen a girl who trains in a pouring rain." he noted with a chuckle.

But Hinata just smiled. When it rained, she had often, very often trained. Her eyes seemed suddenly empty. In her stomach was a sinking feeling when she thought of rain. It made her... In a way somehow happy.

"Maybe it's strange for you Naruto-kun..."

Not a single stutter accompanied her voice. Her eyes turned back against the pouring rain. However, the smile on her face had not died.

"Naruto-kun... The rain is for me like strenght... The strength, which one must bring around, to stand firm..."

A few times, she turned around her own axis, closed her eyes, spread her arms. Forgotten was the shyness.

And Naruto looked at her. With moony eyes. With a feeling that he could not describe, not interpret. Which he, for the first time in his life, felt.

"The power, that you have to bring, for not seeping like a raindrop in the soft earth... Or not to start crying just like the heaven... To simply enjoy the rain, Naruto-kun... To enjoy how hot drops, drop by drop, trickle on your face... It's so gentle, as if it would caress you... So tenderly, as if it helps you, to get rid of annoying, sad memories... And so fierce, as if your feelings are sinking in a sea of chaos..."

She crouched down, stretched her tiny hand for the wet earth. Grabbed some of it, clung to it.

"The smell of this earth... The smell of these trees, of rain, of the clean air is so beautiful... The rain is so beautiful, as if it is helping the earth, to get rid of its dirt..."

She sighed deeply. Her eyes still closed.

"But, you know Naruto-kun? Summer rain is so strong... When it rains, then it thunders heavily... And powerful lightnings are attacking trees... The patter of raindrops on the earth produces an indescribable feeling... But still..."

Gently, with a pained smile on her lips, she looked straight into the eyes of the blonde boy.

"For me it's silent..."

And he had never seen Hinata like that. So different. Indescribably beautiful. Incredibly smart. And so fragile.

"It is so silent..."

Sadly, she looked back toward the clouds. No matter how much the rain gave her strength, no matter how much she desired it. It was always silent around her. Not a single sound came to her through that heavy rain. She lived in her own silent world.

And suddenly, Naruto wanted to help her. To break through her silent world, to enrich it with color, was at this moment what he wanted the most. And to overcome her sadness, her selfdoubt. At that moment, it was the biggest thing he had ever wanted.

"Hinata?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"May I... May I destroy it? This silence in you..."

"Naruto-kun..."

And suddenly, Hinatas heart pounded against her chest. Suddenly, she could not feel her arms and legs anymore. The ground literally melted beneath her feet. The air came only faltering into her lungs. What was he saying?

A suffocating silence spread out for brief moments. But he interrupted.

"Come on Hinata-chan, I'll walk you home..."

His voice had a certain monotony. Something that she could not interpret.

"Hai..."

And so they walked together. Without looking at each other. Without a single word to exchange, they went on this strange day along the path until they were back in Konoha-Gakure. The silence did not seem suffocating anymore, but liberating.

Hinata was unsure. Had she bored him with her drivel? Had she said something wrong? She did not know.

And Naruto thought highly of her spoken words. These were things, that she would not talk to much people. And to know, that he was someone, that a girl like Hinata, a girl, as fragile as paper thin glass, had trusted, gave him a huge boost of selfconfidence. And his trust in her grew with every second during the time he spent with this girl.

As they reached her home, he looked to her from warm eyes, to indicate her that she had done nothing wrong.

"Hinata, what I said earlier... I was serious about it."

She said nothing. What should she say? The chunk in her throat was just getting bigger. Her heart pounded almost painfully with joy but also afraid of what he would do against her chest.

And Naruto did not let him get confused. He was eager to destroy the silence of what she had told. Because he knew how this silence was. He knew that it was a hell on earth. He just knew it.

"Hinata-chan, do you have a mission, tomorrow?"

"No... Naruto-kun, why do you ask?"

He, however, grinned.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning, don't ask where we are going. Until morning Hinata-chan."

"Naruto-kun... See you tomorrow."

And so Naruto turned around. He waved to her a few times before he had to turn around a corner, where he could no longer see her. And when he had turned, he leaned back against a wall, closed his eyes and sighed. This girl... She was really exhausting.

Then there was a smile on his face.

And suddenly he realized that he would give her even his life if she would want it from him. In just one single day she had managed to cause so many, so new feelings in him. On the one hand he liked these feelings. On the other hand, however, it caused him to feel fear. Worries and pain when she was not doing well.

It was indescribable for him. So far, an unnamed feeling.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. It's my second fanfiction in english and I'm still trying to figure out, how to write stories in this language****. It's really not my first language awww :/ I'm so sorry for grammar and everything, I'm still learning and maybe you can help me with it. I'd like to see what you think, so far. I already have some chapters ready to update. Please review!**

**Thanks,**

**WhiteKandis**


	2. No problem

**_No problem_**

What strange feeling fluttered in Naruto's stomach, he did not know at that moment. He only knew that he was going to crush the green apple in his hands. His hands were sweating, he could not breathe properly. Was he about to catch a cold ? He did not know why he felt so weird. Something was going wrong.

All night long, he had not slept a wink. He got up, had showered dozens of times, got himself back into his bed, turned countless times, and turned and turned and turned. And now he trotted to the direction of the estate of the Hyuuga clan, to pick up Hinata. And he was so tired. Felt really weird in some way, perhaps sad? Or rather happy in an odd way? He could not interpret these feelings. He simply could not do it. There were feelings he had never felt before. What was that anyway? Perhaps a certain excitement? But why?

Before he had gone out of the house he had considered back and forth, whether he should bring her an apple. She seemed to like apples. Around her neck hung this necklace, outside her room this apple tree. And then he thought back. That what she said yesterday, solely her gestures would have been enough to bring him out of hand. His broken angel. As she had turned with outstretched arms in the rain, her eyes closed. How she gently touched the earth to show to him that she liked it.

But most of all he had thought about what she had said at the end.

So silent.

She had said that it was so silent. Even if it thundered and lightened. It was so silent. Those were her words. And he had thought about it. So infinite many times thought about, what silence that might be. Was it this silence, which he had always felt as he had no friends? Was it the silence that followed one into the night? The silence that ate its way through the heart, destroying one from the inside?

Yes. So it was, because in her eyes he had seen it. This pain, this grief. How lonely she really was. He saw it in her eyes. He could see it in her smile. So painfully, as if they would have been thrown her into a black world. Her black, silent world.

Yet, he admitted to himself. She had smiled bravely, to show him that she had gotten used to this silent world.

He thought on.

And shook his head with closed eyes. He just thought too much. And he did not want to think anymore. He wanted to do something. He wanted his thoughts to become reality. That he could see her smile, every day. He wanted it to become reality, when she gave him her most beautiful look. He wanted to hear her tender voice, every day. To be able to look into her happy eyes, every day. Suddenly, he wanted to give her his world. Each and every day anew.

And when he had to turn around a corner, he had not noticed that she would soon be just a few steps away from him. And when it was time. He saw her standing there.

Hinata.

Her long dark blue hair was tied loosely together in a braid. A short sleeved Shirt, she was wearing. It was black and sat in his opinion perfectly on her body. Not too tight, like other girls would wear it, not too wide, that she would look lost in it. And the skirt that ended just below her knees, looked too sweet. Naruto wanted to be the only one in this world, who could look at her right now.

And he saw her hands, as they were involved in one another. How she bit her lip nervously. And then she finally seemed to notice him, looked at him. And he looked into her eyes. Her fathomless, white, so soft eyes. And on her lips, a smile spread. A smile that he had only seen on her. The weariness, which he had felt melted away, suddenly turned to ice.

Why?

He had asked this question so often to himself, last night.

Why the heck, did she gave him such warmth, such a comfort? He did not deserve it. To get these feelings from her, he just did not deserved. He had never helped her, so what was the reason for her charisma when he was near her? The apple in his hands fell carelessly to the ground. And Hinatas glance changed abruptly from happy to worried. She stepped quickly to him and touched him gently on his arm.

"Naruto-kun, are you all right?"

And that voice. That touch. Solely, her warm hand, that lay so trustworthy on his arm, flustered him.

"Hinata... I think I'm fine... I think..."

'Not again!' he groaned in his thoughts when he realized how much he had stuttered. Away with these thoughts! He had to bring Hinata to the Hokage rock, he had nevertheless decided that last night, right? He suddenly threw a determined look to the dark-haired. The grin that spread out his face, made things easier. He took her hand from his arm. He bent down, picked up the apple, which he had dropped and threw it a few times into the air before he skilfully catched it.

"Come on Hinata. Who's on the Hokagerock first, has won." he exclaimed with a sudden good humor to the perplexed girl.

And she was confused. First he behaved so strange and in the other second, he was his old self. But wasn't that the reason why she... fancied him? She smiled, with the most beautiful smile that she could show. Unknowing, that she had fulfilled one of Naruto's so many wishes.

But what she was most pleased with, was that Naruto had challenged her. And she just had to win. She had the need to show him her strength. And before she ran off, she pulled her gaze to the blonde boy. And after standing a few steps away from him, she looked at him. And suddenly the smile faded away. And her head quarreled with her heart. Because she wanted to say what came from the heart. But her shyness?

And then she decided not to let her chance to melt away. Again, the smile on her face spread out.

"If you just stand there, I'm going to win for sure!" she admitted provocatively, immediately turned around and continued on running.

"I won't let you have this favor." Naruto said curtly, amazed by her transformation. And before he put the apple in his pocket and ran after her, he was happy as never before, that she was in this world. In his world. After a few seconds he overtook her and looked over his shoulder.

"And you want to win against me?"

"I don't want to, I will!" Hinata called out to him. Immediately she quickened her pace to catch him. But that was not so easy. Because she knew she would never be able to beat Naruto. Nevertheless, she gave all she had. She knew that he would want that. As the Blue-eyed realized, that she could not keep up, he slowed his pace. And when she was with him, he took her hand, grinned briefly and ran again. With everything he had. And with Hinata on his hand. Then suddenly... she started laughing.

With all her heart she laughed. And Naruto laughed with her. They ran, still laughing. And the worries, the doubts and fears, there were no more in this world. While they as free as two birds, were running in the morning hours through the streets, people looked at them as they stormed past them. Because the two were like two souls, who had found each other. And so it was. Because the thoughts they had not long ago, were no longer there. Except one thought: Naruto's thoughts. And his thought was Hinata's laugh. How beautiful it sounded. As if an angel had sung a beautiful song in his ear. And he wanted to hear it again and again. This laugh. It sounded so relieving, in a way really soothing.

Behind the rooftops slowly appeared the Hokagerock. The great figures of the five Hokage towered far up toward heaven. On the horizon, they began to see the the first rays of the day falling on the Leaf Village. After a few minutes, the two young people reached the stairs leading up to the Hokagerock. Just as gentle as the ninja had taken her hand, he let them go again. From warm eyes he looked at her and together, with a little flushed cheeks and heavy breathing because of the race, they went up the stairs. But the race was long forgotten. And with each step, Hinata made, her excitement grew more and more.

Naruto wanted to bring her to the place, where he had been so often, when he was not doing well. Again and again he had come here to think, about anything in the world. And the free view over Konoha drove away those troublesome thoughts. Maybe, it would it to drive Hinata's thoughts. Might break her silent world? He wanted that so much.

He took for the second time that day, her little hand in his big one. She seemed so fragile. So small and fragile. And that's why he had to protect her. His little Hinata-chan. His. His. HIS?

Sharply he breathed in. His azure eyes were wide open. He stood stock still. He could not think of any movement. He could think of nothing more. Only now he noticed, namely, that he ended his trains of thought all the time with 'his Hinata-chan'. But why 'his'? She was not 'his'! And he was not 'hers'.

Although. If he thought about it, it would not sound bad in his opinion, if she would began to call him 'my Naruto-kun '. But she did not speak to him like that. And he also spoke to her not like that. He just thought about her that way. But what, if he would blab out his thoughts?

'Why do I have such idiotic thoughts? Why can't I think straight?'

With sudden anger at himself he growled and pulled his eyebrows together. And Hinata had noticed it. She had noticed his whole mood swing. She was able to watched it right on his face. At first, he remained at one place, as he was rooted there. Then she felt a firm pressure in her hand. And then he had wide opened his eyes, as if something terrible had happened. On this day, he behaved quite strangely, stated the irritated girl. And now he was pissed. The quiet growl he let out, frightened her. Had she said something wrong, done something wrong? A sad feeling rose in her. The silence around her increasingly darkened. She felt disappointed of herself.

She blamed herself. In her eyes, she alone was to blame for everything. Guilt, that Naruto behaved so weird. And blame, that now he was, as it seemed, angry. She was to blame, that she always upbraid herself. Everything bad, that was happening around her, she was to blame. And so it was in her silent world. It was the easiest. However, the most painful.

Courage left her gradually. She could not imagine that she had provoked, let alone, that she could answer him. Again she sank into her world, which encapsulated everything around her. Not letting her go.

Dejected, not wanting to harass the man she loved so much, she weakly freed her hand from his. They formed a fist. She stepped back, fixed a point on the ground.

And the boy, who noticed, that the familiar warmth in his hands now was no longer where it actually belonged, came out of his trance. He briefly looked over his shoulder. And he saw how Hinata was standing there, desperately, head bowed. Her hair covered her beautiful face. But he had not to see her face. He could almost feel, that she felt bad. And actually, he could understand that. After all, he behaved the whole day long like a complete idiot. A small smile crept on his lips. He wanted her to be fine. That she would give him at least a smile. A smile that would last a lifetime.

"Come on Hinata-chan, I want to show you something."

His voice sounded so unusually gentle. Even for him. And a brief moment, he enjoyed the surprise in her eyes, as she quickly lifted her head to peer into his. For a moment he enjoyed to see hope flickering up in her white eyes. And he always wanted to see that more often. He wanted to surprise her more and more, make her more and more hopes of nice things, to fulfill them then. A third time that day, he took the hand of the young girl.

'All good things come in threes' shot him through his head.

And suddenly, a light flashed in Hinatas world. A faint light illuminated her silent, dark world. It was so small, she almost could not sense it. But she knew from whence came the light. She knew what the source was. Who the source was.

Having arrived at a place where they could see the village in a single point of view, Naruto stopped. He sat down at the edge of the steep slope, his legs dangling down. With a quick glance and smiling he pointed Hinata, she should sit down next to him. And lost in thoughts, Hinata let herself down beside him. And now, something prompted the attention of both. Slowly, they could see the sun rising in the direction where the village joined with high mountains. It shimmered in reddish tones on Konoha. A new day dawned.

"Hinata-chan, I've brought you something." The boy remembered that he still had his gift in his pocket. He reached and took out the green apple. "I thought you'd like one, because I saw your necklace. Yesterday."

'A little lie does no harm.' thought the blond to make himself a clear conscience. For he had discovered the necklace, the night before last, when he had sneaked into her room. But Hinata widened her eyes. He had brought something for her. And it was not anything. He had even been thinking about it and not just brought anything. And that made the girl happy. Suddenly she felt more precious than ever before. And the thanks went to this boy before her.

Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. I like apples."

Happily, she smiled at him and took the apple from his hands. And when she touched his fingers, an electric shock went over their bodies. Every single fiber of her body trembled excitedly. What an indescribable feeling.

The first time in Naruto's life, he felt so much trust and affection for a person at just a single touch. And he did not even know this person, properly. But now he wanted to get to know her. He wanted to know her better than everyone else in the world. Because she was the person, to all his trust went to. And all of that she had earned in a single day. He could not even begin to imagine what she really had done.

Hinata carefully bit off a small piece of the apple and began to chew on it.

"It tastes so delicious." she said to him after she swallowed. The joy in her body wanted to explode. These moments with him, how she had wanted them.

"I'm glad, you like my gift."

The happier Hinata was, the happier he was, for indefinable reasons. And suddenly he was even happier. The petite girl had stretched out her hand to him and offered him the apple.

"Do you want some of it?" she asked him shyly.

"Sure."

Without thinking too much, the boy took a bite of the apple and began to smack.

Hinata giggled softly at the sight. And Naruto was glad. He loved to make her laugh. He loved it, when she laughed. The boy let his upper body drop to the dry grass. His arms were folded behind his head, he smiled at Hinata.

And without asking her to lie down beside him, she did it by herself. And Naruto was pleasantly surprised. Because the girl was candid. Much more than he could ever thought of. And his wishes were becoming fulfilled, one wish after another. He came closer to his promise, although it was still far ahead of him. He would break this silence. He would.

They lay there on the grass for much more moments and ate their apple together. And he told her about his missions. Made her laugh. He told and told...

And Hinata listened to him, she loved to listen to him. She loved that she could see him so freely, maybe being able to encourage him. He told her incessantly and she listened to him attentively...

* * *

"Too bad. I can't come, tomorrow. I have a mission."

Naruto and Hinata were standing infront of the dark-haired girls house. Like he had done it yesterday, he had also walked her home, on this day. And his crestfallen voice, clarified the sentence he had spoken. Naruto truely wanted to see her every day.

"I see..." and Hinata was no less sad, that she couldn't see him soon. Three days in a row she had seen him. And she already thought, she was not able without seeing him one single day.

"But," Naruto grinned again "I'll come as soon as I can. Then we will go back to the Hokagerocks. And from now on we will see each other more often, promise!"

And Hinata's world flourished. Had she not every day, every night desired this? These words to hear from him? Exactly these words? But suddenly she crept fear. And suddenly she was sad again. Seemed shocked. What if it was a dream? What if, that she would wake up now in a few seconds?

And Naruto noticed her feelings and felt doubtful. Maybe, she did not want to meet him again? A painful sting sticked at his heart at the thought. It would make his heart shatter into a thousand pieces.

"Hinata-chan, I..."

"Naruto-kun..." Without listening, the girl interrupted him "But... It all feels so strange... Maybe... Maybe it's just a dream..."

And the ninja boy looked surprised. And he could not imagine that all these beautiful events of the last time were just dreams. And he took this opportunity to hear his Hinata-chan laughing one last time. His Hinata-chan. He had decided to call her by 'his Hinata-chan'. While it sounded unusually, somehow he wished it. He wished that she would be 'His'. Everything happened so fast. So incredibly fast. Yet, slowly in another way. But what it was, no one could, of these young the people, who were so innocent and inexperienced, define.

It was a simple chaos that reigned in the boys heart and mind. But that suited him, right? With him, everything was in chaos. And if a few days ago someone had told him, he would cherish such feelings for Hinata, he probably would have laughed or did not understand what the person meant. And without further thinking, he rolled up one of his sleeves. With two fingers he pinched his own flesh. So much, that he had to cry out loud.

"OUUCH!"

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" worried Hinata looked at him and took apart his hands.

"There you are, it's not a dream!"

Again he grinned, as so often on that day.

At first, Hinata did not quite understand. And then she realized: He made of her desperate situation, the opposite. And then she began to laugh. This was exactly, why she loved him so much, so incredibly much.

And he was infinitely happy to have seen her a single, true time laughing. Recently, that had become his hobby.

"Well then... I'll see you Hinata-chan." he smiled warmly, then turned around. He put a hand into his pocket, waving over his shoulder at Hinata with the other hand..

And she did not come around to hear his soft voice, one last time.

"Naruto-kun" she cried briefly. And the called boy stopped. Did not turn around. He feared that if he would turn around now, maybe he could lose his senses.

"Thank you... Thank you for everything." breathed the girl, that even the wind itself, that was just blowing in gentle waves the hair of the both, could not understand.

Though, he understood.

"No problem, Hinata..."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. I had no time at all to look over it, hope you don't mind if there are too much errors (Just tell me, I'll fix them). Please review, it's really motivating. I need just a little bit time and the next chapter is ready for update.**

**WhiteKandis**


	3. Prayers to Kami-sama

_**Prayers to Kami-sama**_

It was Saturday evening.

A whole week had passed since Naruto had discovered his angel in its sleep. And yes, he called her 'his' angel. How nice it sounded. His angel. He had brought her to the Hokagerock again. It had been beautiful. As always, when he was with his angel. He sighed dreamily. Today's mission was over. Next to him, Sakura stood at the main gate to Konoha.

"Sakura-chan, want me to walk you home?"

The pink-haired growled annoyed and turned to him to give him an snotty answer.

"You won't le-"

And she hesitated.

He had not fallen to his knees as usual. And no, he was not begging as usual. His hands were stuck into his pockets, his gaze was directed toward the setting sun. Where was the Naruto, who was always chasing after her?

"Fine with me..." she replied hesitantly.

The two walked monotonely side by side. No Naruto, who was bombing her with questions. No Naruto, who was trying to draw closer. Sakura felt really odd. This habit, that since she could remember, someone had always sought after her. It was so different.

Hinata.

Sakura remembered to have seen Naruto and Hinata, a few days ago. Together. The two had held hands. They had laughed.

"Is between you and Hinata actually something going on?"

It looked like he was starting to listen attentively, at just mentioning her name.

"No. Why do you ask?"

Sakura felt relief. Why was she actually relieved? She should not feel relieved.

"I've seen you. Outside."

"Sakura-chan, nothing is going on between me and Hinata-chan. But I think, I fell for her. That's why I'm not going to ask you out, because I'll go out with Hinata."

Naruto did not hesitate to respond and to tell her the truth. He had really fallen for her. And Sakura? Had she misheard him? He preferred Hinata over her?

Yes. He really preferred her. A stitch in her heart ached for small moments. Why she felt strange?

"I see..."

Again silence lay down between the two. She knew that Naruto would someday be in love. Not fancying, but truly being in love. And she also knew, she would not be the one. Never. This change, to have no worshiper on her tail anymore. It was so different. But she was happy. She really was pleased. Her little brother had a girlfriend. Wasn't it obviously, that the two would end up together at some point?

"What do you think Hinata feels for you?"

"Oh... I do not know."

"Hmm... Ne, Naruto? You know what? I think, she feels the same way."

Naruto stopped and blinked in confusion to her. They were at her house now.

"Why do you think that?"

"Baka!" She went to him and pinched him on his cheek "Are you so blind? She loves you for so long now, even before we were ninjas! Good night, dummy, don't miss your chance."

Grinning, the Medical-Nin went home and leftt a weird feeling to Naruto behind her. He had been blind.

He had been blind?

The idea that Hinata would love him, too. It was so unrealistic. When he loved someone in this way, then it was common, simply normal, that he would not be loved back. Or was it not so common anymore?

The desire to see the pupilless girl grew with every second. His heart beat faster with every passing second. He had to see her. Now. And he also knew where he could find her.

Maybe, if he was lucky, he could check her room, as he had did last saturday! That was the plan of the century!

Excited, the blond boy began running. When he would arrive there, then he could ask her. He just had to know. As big as his curiosity was, he simply could not wait any longer. It seemed to him as if the path had doubled, even tripled.

But then he saw the estate of the so famous Hyuuga family.

Again he jumped, like seven days ago, over the small fence, that led to the garden of Hyuugas. Naruto could also exactly remember, where Hinata's room had been. He went eager but slow, not to catch anyones attention, to the apple tree. When he arrived there, he crossed his fingers and hoped with all his heart, that the window would have been open. Otherwise the whole sprint would have been for nothing.

No. No, no. There was no way, it would have been in vain. For her, nothing was in vain.

The ninja closed his eyes and turned his head to the direction of the window. He opened his eyes again and a happy smile touched his lips. The window was open.

He quickly went to it and peered inside. The closet, the desk, the dresser and the bed. Everything was like the first time.

Except: The girl was not in her bed!

Annoyed about where she would be at this time, he leaped into the room. Determined, he went to the bed and sat down. So, he would wait until she was back.

More impatient than before, he started jiggling one leg. Where this girl was? With every minute that passed, his excitement grew more and more. Flustered, he began to drum his fingers on his jiggling leg.

Suddenly, he heard steps in front of the door. Coming closer. Hinata should be ready, he was really pissed that she was outside this late. Expect the fact, that it was only seven o clock in the evening.

However, he could not hear the steps anymore, but a soft knock on the door. The boy shrugged irritated with his eyebrows. Why would Hinata knock on her own door? That was her room, wasn't it?

Expect, som-

"Hinata, may I come in? I need to ask you something."

'Oh, holy shit!'

Naruto's eyes widened. He knew, whose voice that was.

The head of the clan!

And no, that had definitely not been in the plan!

'Shit, shit, SHIT!'

Naruto hastily stood up, looked around the small room. The closet was large enough and without wasting a second thought, he literally tore the doors apart and forced himself into it.

At the moment, when a hand put the doorknob, opened the door and stepped into the dark room, Naruto locked the doors of the small wardrobe. He heard someone walking into the room and staying there. He sniffed air. And prayed all of a sudden to Kami-sama. Actually, Naruto prayed quite rare.

Hiashi Hyuuga were eyeing suspiciously his daughter's room. Had not he heard anything? Confused, the man turned around.

"Just misheard." he muttered, as he went out and closed the door behind him.

Inside the room, in Hinata's closet, the blueyed ninja breathed relieved. That was really by a hair's breadth. If Hiashi had discovered him, maybe he would think, that Naruto cracked into Hinata's room to harm her. And then, Hiashi would forbid her meeting him. This, the boy, could even understand. Until now, Hiashi had nothing against the friendship between the two.

Naruto put his hands on the door of the closet to open it again. But he stopped. Damn, he could hear steps again. And once again, someone opened the door to her room. But this time, no one had knocked on the door. Maybe that was Hinata who came in. But Naruto don't wanted to risk anything, so he stayed in the closet.

The footsteps were suddenly very close to him. Too Close for Naruto's taste. And then, the door of the wardrobe opened slowly.

'Bloody hell...'

However, as the door was completely open- Naruto left speechless, his mouth dropped open and did not want to close.

In front of him was actually the girl of his dreams. However, not quite in the shape as he had thought. Her long hair was wet, dripping on her bare shoulders. Why she had to take a shower now, on this day, at this minute? A towel was wrapped around her nearly naked body as she stood before him.

His heart began beating like it had gone mad. His head boomed and his cheeks took slowly but surely, the more he looked at this beauty, the color of an overripe tomato.

Hinata did not feel any different. Often, she had imagened Naruto being in her room. But not like that. Not that real. She noted, that this was the real Naruto. This Naruto was really real. Blood rushed to her cheeks. And she was standing half naked in front of him!

The girl took a few steps back, her eyes were still tied up at his. She could not turn away from him, her feet did not move.

And the boy was searching his voice, finding it after a long time, breaking this embarrassing silence.

"Hina... ta... I... It... Oh... Damn..."

He swallowed. The search for his voice had been in any case for nothing. He stuttered. It could not be more embarrasing than now. There was just no way. Impossible. He had made himself a fool. This had not been in his plan. Honestly, what a stupid plan had that been anyway?

' 'Plan of the century' my arse.'

Now she would hate him. Even though she might have loved him before, THIS. Now she would hate him.

No, no, no! He could not give up yet. As long as he had no answer, he could not give up. Quick but fierce, Naruto shook his blond head with closed eyes. He tried to find his voice for a second time. Tried not to stutter.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to... do something. I mean, I actually wanted to ask you something. Then I'm gone, I promise!"

The ninja tried to pull hisself to his feet and walked out of the closet. Though, he could not turn away his eyes off of her beautiful body. Even if he wanted to. Once he stood on shaky legs he did not move anyfurther. If he was going to go closer to her, she probably would be scared.

"Hinata, I wanted to ask, because you know I'm feeling that way, if you maybe also lo-"

"Naruto-kun I, I, I- TURN AROUND!" Cried the girl suddenly, trying to cover as much as possible of her nearly naked body.

Naruto immediately turned around, pressed his lips to a thin line. He looked out the window, fixed his eyes at something. She was angry, she was mad, she was fur-

"Please stay so until I got dressed."

"O-Okay."

Was she angry or not? She had to be! If it was Sakura, she would have sent him with a kick to the other side of the globe. But Hinata had spoken quite normal. As always. Expect, that she also sounded nervous. But otherwise, everything was as usual.

Suddenly, an image that came to his mind made him sweat. Oh, it was just unfair. That was just too much for a young boy like him. These long legs, her beautiful small breasts. Her awsome, hot bod-

"Naruto-kun, now... Now you can look."

He turned again and saw her sitting down on her bed. She now was wearing a short and a simple top. Her gaze was fixed on the ground. She did not look at him, it was just too embarrassing.

"What did you want to ask me, Naruto-kun?"

"Oh yeah, that!"

That's why he had come here at all!

"I wanted to ask you, umm, if you maybe... I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING OF COURSE! I mean, sorry..."

What was wrong with him? Earlier, it had sounded quite simple. And damn, the question WAS quite simple! Naruto gathered his courage. His plan was completely ruined, anyway.

"Hinata, do you love me?"

The girl's head snapped up. Her eyes were glued to his. Had she heard right? Had he asked in all seriousness, if she would love him?

Oh.

Oh, no.

She was afraid. How did he found out? What if he no longer wanted to be friends with her? She could not continue to live simply. Ashamed, her head sank down. Should she tell him?

"Naruto-kun... Yes, yes, I-"

"Wait, wait... did you just said yes?"

"Yes, I have Naruto-kun and I'm so sorry!"

"And you honestly said yes?"

"Yes, Naruto -kun, you 're angry, I know, but I where-"

The boy had come for some reason faster than she could see him and had taken her in his arms. In the firmest, tightest and most soulful hug that she had ever had. And suddenly, he pushed her by her shoulders, as far away from him, until he could look into her eyes. And then he smiled. His hands moved to her waist, lifted her up. And then he turned around in circles, like he had gone crazy and still holding her tightly in his arms.

And how happy he was. He could not describe it. Inexplicable, that she returned his feelings, his love. Actually, he still could not believe it. He began to laugh, whirled the girl still around with him.

And she did not know what was going on. Why had he taken her in his arms? Why was he laughing at all? Maybe he laughed at her? But as close as she was to him, her thoughts clouded quickly. She had never been so close to him.

Then, all at one, Naruto lost his balance.

When he realized, he could no longer stand on his legs, he tightly held Hinata, pressed her to himself. Gently, he did not land on the ground, but fortunately on the bed. And pulled Hinata with him.

The boy picked himself up a bit and saw that Hinata was almost laying over him. And then he saw her eyes. They reflected confusion and some pain. Only then he realized, that he had said nothing yet. The girl set upright, was now sitting on his lap.

"Hinata, I-"

"No, Naruto-kun please don't say anything. I don't want to hear it. Maybe I have made myself just ridiculous, I don't know. But please, I don't want our friendship to end, I don't want to, really! You can be as mad at me as you wish, but please forgive me. I didn't want to acr-"

"Hinata..."

Naruto put his finger to her lips. He saw tears in her eyes. And it hurt him so incredibly to see her in that way. He took her face in his hands and wiped the tears that were coming up from her infinite eyes with his thumbs away. And she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Hinata, I love you too..."

Her eyes were almost wider, when she heard his quiet voice. He just said, he loved her. It was not a dream. It was the real Naruto, no day dream, no night dream, no dream at all.

And how long had she been waited for him? How often had Tenten told her, she waited for nothing? How often, had others told her, Naruto would be too stupid to pay attention to her feelings?

Now, the wait was worth it. It would have been worth it even if he would not even return her love. Again, tears shot in hear eyes. She was happy. She was so incredibly happy.

"O- Oi, Hinata, why are you crying?" Panicly Naruto looked to his beloved one.

"Because... Because I am so happy... Naruto-kun..."

And with her words, his eyes softened again. With every moment that passed, his love grew. For him it was actually still unbelievable how she had managed to win all his love in a single week.

"Hinata, I-"

He trailed off, as he heard steps before Hinata's door for the third time that day and the saying 'All good things come in threes' was not on his side this time, he knew that.

"Naruto-kun, you have to leave. If my father or Neji-niisan see you here, they wouldn't allow me to see you again." she whispered.

"Not until you give me a kiss."

He put his forefinger to his lips and grinned cheeky.

"Here."

Hinata's eyes widened momentarily, she had to gasp a little. She had no time to think.

"But Naruto-kun!"

"Come on Hinata, now you're my girlfriend and it's just a kiss."

The footsteps came closer and closer.

"Naruto-kun, please go now, I-"

"You don't wanna kiss me?"

Naruto played hurt. And Hinata did not know what to say anymore.

"No, but, but I..." she could not speak further.

The steps were standing in front of her door now. Hinata glanced at it, then back at Naruto. Not that she did not want to kiss him, but this was too sudden, she had never kissed anyone before. But he really left her no choice.

So she closed her eyes. Quickly pressed her lips against his. And Naruto ripped his eyes wide open, held his breath. His heart was bursting, that he knew. His lips were trembling. His whole body was shaking. He did not think that she would do it. The kiss lasted no more than a fraction of a second as-

"Hinata?"

"Father, I, it is-"

She burst out, but went silent as she realized that her new boyfriend, who where just under her, was no longer there. Relieved, she breathed and turned to her father.

"I'm going to bed Hinata. Are you okay? You look feverish. You're not catching a cold?"

Worried, Hiashi went to his daughter and put his hand on her forehead.

"You better sleep now. You don't seem very well."

"Yes, father. Good night."

"Good night, Hinata."

The Hyuuga man turned around and walked to the door. But then stopped. Hinata saw, that he suspiciously eyed the window. Naruto had not hidden there, had he?

Her father went to the open window and stopped in front of it. He leaned out and looked to his right and left. Hinata held her breath.

'Please, Kami-sama, don't let him find Naruto-kun, please, please, ple-'

"Hinata?" Her father looked after a while with an impenetrable expression to his daughter.

"Yes, Father?"

"Close the window before you go to sleep, it's drafty today."

"Yes, Father."

Hiashi turned and strode out of the room, closed the door behind him .

Again Hinata breathed in relief. She stood up, walked to the open window and leaned out.

"Naruto-kun?" she whispered softly into the summer breeze "Naruto-kun, where are you?"

"I'm here"

His voice was somehow distorted and coming from above? She looked up and saw Naruto on the wall. Almost as if he was glued at it. And it had to be very exhausting, as the grimace on his face revealed. She had to giggle the moment she saw him there. He saw that and jumped fluently to the ground. From there, he looked up at her. And if anyone had seen them, they would think of fairy tales. As the princess looked out of the window, asked her prince for help to save her from the evil dragon. Although, there were no evil dragons in this fairy tale.

"Good night, Hinata, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning."

"Good night, Naruto-kun."

For a long time the two looked at each other before Naruto gave her a happy smile and turned around to leave. He felt great. Simply perfect. He had never felt so fantastic. That was seriously crazy! It was...

Great!

He jumped over the small fence and went over his so famous street. He had never been as happy as now on this road.

Behind him, he left a young girl with a fluttering heart. Hinata sat as so often on the window sill and looked at her clumsy boyfriend, who went on his way, making joy jumps and somersaults. She had to laugh softly.

Her deepest wished had gone fulfilled on this day. Her whole body tingled like crazy. She put her finger to her lips. Her first kiss and actually she did not wanted it to happen like that. But when she was with Naruto, she had to get used to such freaky things. As strange as it might seem, she had loved that kiss. Enjoyed it. It had been a sensational feeling. And she wanted to feel that feeling again and again and again in her fibers.

With a pounding heart, she decided to sleep, so the next day would come faster.

* * *

**A/N: Hey there,**

**Thank you for reading. I see, that there are much much much more people, who are reading this fanfiction. It would be nice of them to expose themselves, just to tell me their thoughts about my story :-) And thanks to the people, who are reviewing for a newbie like me. If you wouldn't write me such lovely comments (such as that my english isn't so bad as I think it is, oh I really think it is) I wouldn't been writing this. Thank you soooo very much, you all are so motivating!**

**The next chapter will be the last. I just don't want to make a big story out of this, so don't get disappointed of me.**

**Stay tuned!**

**WhiteKandis**


	4. Broken Silence

_**Broken Silence**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

It was the greatest day on earth. Simply the most perfect. The safest, the best ever. On this day, where she should go out for the first time with Naruto as a 'couple'. Hinata stood in front of her closet and looked for matching clothes. She wanted to wear a dress on this special day. A feminine dress, that suited her. When she looked quite undecided on the pile of clothes, she remembered a certain blonde man in her wardrobe. He had looked like a little boy. Just sweet. A big smile was put arround her lips.

Her dream had come true. The dream she had carried for so many years. A small piece of hope, which she had never given up. And now she had reached her destination. She was with him.

Was that in fact reality?

Hinata did not know. But if it was a dream, then she would never wake up again and continue dreaming this dream into eternity.

She looked at the clock on her wall. Startled, she realized that she would be late if she would just stay around in her room and stare holes in the air. Again she looked at the pile of clothes and decided to wear a white dress. She quickly put it on and looked at herself in the mirror that hung at the door of her wardrobe. The dress was simple, kneelong and the sleeves ended by her elbows.

But something was still missing. She quickly went to her dresser and took out of the drawer two white hairpins, went to the mirror, stuck a hairpin into the left and one to the right side of her hair and looked at herself again. She was still undecided. Something was still missing. And then the scales fell from her eyes.

"Baka." she murmured softly, smiling to herself.

She quickly went back to her dresser, opened the drawer and took out a small jewelry box. She carefully opened the lid and took out her necklace with the green apple crystal. Ever since Naruto had given her the green apple, Hinata had worn the necklace every day. It had become somewhat a part of them. She quickly put it on her neck and checked one last time her appearance. What she saw pleased her. Once again, as so often in this day, Hinata smiled. She truely was happy.

With quick steps, she walked out of her room and passed through the long corridors of the Hyuuga estate. She hated this infinitely long path to their frontdoor. But of course she could not help it, her father enjoyed the size of his home. Arriving at the named door, she quickly pulled on two white shoes that fit to her dress. One last time she took a deep breath and finally opened the last door, the last hurdle, until she would finally see him.

And when she saw these beautiful azure eyes that were eternal than eternity. Her nervousness that she had managed to suppress quite well, surpassed with each passing seconds her mind.

Palpitation, sweating, trembling.

Just what kind of eerie love was that?

He stood there. His hands clasped over his chest, casually leaning against the opposing wall. He did not smile. Just looked at her. Pierced her eyes until he had arrived at her heart. Looked completely through her. And after this infinitely long moment, he finally moved. He pushed himself slightly off the wall and went to her, with that smile, she wanted to see every day.

"Ohayo, Hinata."

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun."

Did she actually said something? She had not even noticed.

Naruto took her hand in his. United his with hers.

"I hope you'll like where we're going today."

"I think when I'm with you, I just like everything Naruto-kun..." she shyly looked to the ground.

But she felt his hand on her chin, that forced her to look into his eyes.

She noted that he leaned down slightly. His face coming closer to her. Immediately, her breathing quickened. Suddenly, however, it occurred to her, doing such a thing here, would be unwise. She put her trembling fingers to his lips. Naruto's eyes looked questioningly. And so nervous, as she had never seen in his eyes before.

"Not here..."

"Why not here?"

' Yes, why not here, Hinata?' asked the little squeaky voice in the girl's head. She shook her head.

"Because everyone could see us here."

"I don't care:"

And then he took her fingers into his hand, leaned down again to unite his lips with hers. But Hinata knew that this was wrong, put her finger once more on the boy's lips.

"Please, Naruto-kun, my father will see."

"What would he say?"

"I do not know, I just don't want to, umm... Here..."

Naruto looked at her. Doubtful, she realized. Then he took a deep breath.

"Hinata-chan, I'm not going to take you to where I wanted to go with you. If it's so, then let's go back to the Hokagerock, what do you mean?"

"I'd love that, Naruto-kun..."

He smiled again. This time they did not run, but walked on the streets to the Hokagerock.

"Where did you actually wanted go with me, Naruto-kun?"

"Oh, that... Doesn't matter!"

Naruto turned his head in a different direction, so she could not see the of blush on his face. Embarrassing. He had wondered through the night, where he could take her. And actually, he had planned to go with her to eat some Ramen. However, he had nothing in his purse. Simply nothing. And to be honest, he was ashamed. His girlfriend came from a famous, respectable and wealthy family.

He was a boy without parents and money. A boy, who tried to fight his way through the test of life all alone. But most of what stressed him was the fact, that he had absolutely nothing to offer his new girlfriend. Neither wealth nor fame. Dejected, he sighed. He was so happy to be with her. But he wanted her to be happy, too. How could she be happy, if he could not even invite her for a noodle soup?

He had dreamed. All the time. He had dreamed kissing her, passionately. And when he saw her this morning, he had had no longer control of his senses. His hands, his feet, his whole body was moving on its own. He had no more power. Every fiber and every atom in his body desired her.

After a long silence, they reached the top at the Hokagerocks. The ninja saw his girlfriend smiling, lying down on the dry grass and exploring a cloudless sky.

And finally, for the first time on that day at which he could look exactly from above, he went speechless by here beauty. It warmed his heart. And what were wealth and fame when he could offer her his undying love?

Slowly the boy's mood came back to the right path in the presence of this dainty girl. He sat down beside her and took her hand into his.

For a long time they were lying on the grass, facing the horizon. Their fingers played with each other. The chirping of birds beautified this peaceful day. Neither of them wanted the dream of this love to came to an end.

Naruto sighed. He behaved so weird. So different. Being with Hinata. It seemed to him as if they had been already years together. Like, as if they had known each other for years. It was really strange that-

Suddenly, a soft chuckle tore him from his philosophical thoughts. Surprised, the boy turned his head to the girl next to him. Hinata had her hand over her mouth and laughed softly.

"Why are you laughing?"

"That tickles."

His eyes widened.

"Your... Your hand tickles?"

Naruto looked down at his hand. Lost in thought he had not noticed that he had started to caress Hinatas hand. It tickled. it tickled?

He remembered his new habit. Without the laughter of this girl, he could not live.

His hands shot to the belly of the girl. And she began to laugh out loud. Naruto leaned a little more to her, so he could tickle her better...

* * *

It was raining. No moon and no stars were seen in the sky. No wind. Only pouring rain.

"Hinata, are you there?"

Cautiously Naruto peered from the window in the dark room of his girlfriend and did not dare to bring out more than a whisper from his mouth. His hair clung to his face.

And since the incident with Neji, a month ago, he dared almost nothing to do with Hinata. But he was not in vain a Ninja. But anyway. He remembered reluctant, how Neji had caught him, as he came for a secret visit. The pure horror that was, that her cousin had to exaggerate and pronounce a fight for life and death. Luckily, Tenten had been able to reassure him .

"Naruto-kun, is that you?"

The quiet voice whispering back to him came from the girl of his dreams. Hinata sat at her desk and was apparently writing something. But she stopped, her eyes had chained with his. A long time they looked at each other, just like always, until the boy then broke the silence.

"Come on, I've to show you something."

The blue-eyed jumped into the little room. Hinata put the pencil in her hand on her desk and got up.

"Naruto-kun, you're all wet."

"No wonder. Don't you see how it's pouring?"

Hinata sighed, smiling. Sometimes the man of her future was acting like a little kid. How she loved him for that habit. She went to her closet and pulled out a towel, walked back and held it out to him.

"I don't need a towel Hinata, I just want you to come with me."

"But it's the middle of the night, my father wouldn't let me out and-"

"No matter, then you come with me just out the window."

"But I have no shoes."

A grin flashed across the boy's face. He turned his back to Hinata and crouched down. After all, this was not the first time that he-

"Come on, piggyback!"

"What?"

"Now, come on Hinata."

Without thinking, Naruto grabbed her wrists and cupped them to his neck. And the young woman gave a little sigh and finally clung to him. When he got up, she encircled his waist with her legs.

"There we go!"

He smiled warmly at her. He loved to wear her piggyback. Just like a princess, but in Narutostyle. She returned his smile. And then the boy jumped out of the window, out into the pouring rain. Once he was standing on the wet grass, he looked around to make sure, that nobody was there. When he could see no one the Ninja rushed to the road, then immediately jumped on one of the many rooftops of Konoha.

"Naruto-kun, what is it that's so important?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Naruto grinned at his girlfriend as he jumped over the rooftops. The rain. Somehow it reminded him of something. Something he would never forget in his life. The Girl with the pupilless eyes, soaking wet in the rain. Exactly a year ago. He smiled. He would never forget that moment.

The first time that he had perceived her. Had really noticed her. And now this creature clung on his back for support. The smile widened. Had not he promised her that he would destroy the silence in her? Would free her forever?

"Where are we going, Naruto-kun?"

The breathy voice in his ear caused goose bumps on his neck.

"To my appartment, where else at this time?"

"But we already passed off your apartment..."

"What?"

Embarrassing. Like always. Why did Naruto behaved always just awful when he was with her? He never acted like this when he was with others. But with her he always behaved like a complete idiot. Hinata smiled as she saw that he cursed.

Naruto quickly turned around. He explored where they were now. Great. Two blocks further than his actual destination. His grip on Hinata's legs strengthened slightly as he sprang over three rooftops at once. And he thought, he would never let her fall.

Arriving at his apartment he let go of Hinata. He put his wet hands on his wet pants pockets and looked for his keys. When he found it, he opened his apartment door. Thanks to Sakura he had learned how to act like a gentleman. Just act. Because he knew, he could never be a real gentleman. And one of the most important rules of course, was: Ladies First. Grinning, he stepped back and let Hinata in. After following her, he closed the door behind him. He looked to Hinata, as she turned on the lights and made herself comfortable on his couch. She was not for the first time in his home. And he loved to see that she felt comfortable with him. His former concerns that he was not rich, or famous or whatever were already forgotten. Excited, he hurled his shoes to a corner and sprinted into his bedroom. He went to his bed, searching for something in the whole pile of clothes and bedding.

If Hinata would see, what he was looking. His dream really had come true. He could not remember a day, he had ever been so proud.

Hinata shivered. She was wet, the water was dripping from her clothes and her hair. Curious, she waited for his boyfriend. As she looked around the room, her sight was caught of the small coffee table. What was not anything lying on it? Again, he had managed to pile up a mountain of paper and trash on the table. Just the other day, she had cleaned up. Smiling again, she stood up and tried to separate things. When she picked up a stack, a green something flashed before her eyes.

"Where are you..."

After a few seconds he found the letter he got today. He took it in his hand and immediately went back into the living room. But the sight did not please him. He absolutely did not like it. Naruto swallowed hard. Hinata sat stiffly on his couch and looked with big eyes at something in her hand. And the thing which she held shimmered even up to him. That was not on the plan!

Naruto ran to her. She had found it. How stupid he could actually be and leave something so important on the table? Oh no.

"Hinata-chan, I-"

"It's beautiful..." the girl whispered, staring dreamily at that something.

"I didn't want to give it to you yet, but well..."

Shaky, Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head. He looked calm, but his mind was in a mess. There was a chaos in his whole body. Damn, he had not prepared anything. The ring. Of all, he had to forget the stupid ring.

Okay, he admitted, the ring was not to blame. He had to blame his stupidity. He had indeed had to engrave her name into the ring. She had to know now, what he wanted. Or should he fall like any other guy on his knees and ask for her hand? And why the hell, his voice didn't come back to the surface of the earth?

Hinata was still caught in the spell of the ring. It was silver. With a little green crystal apple. The apple on the ring was like the apple of her necklace. And in the ring her name was also engraved.

'Hinata'

She smiled. Everyone else would let engrave her name in beautifully curved letters, by knowing people. But she realized that this was his shaky handwriting.

She stood up and walked over to him.

"Here."

She gave him the ring. Confused, Naruto shook his head.

"That's yours, Hinata."

He took her hand and slid the ring on her ring finger.

And her eyes widened. She felt dizzy. Looked into his infinite eyes. And she saw the sparkling. The nervous shimmering light in the blue of them. And then she knew what he was asking. He had the habit of behaving clumsy in her presence and she had, for whatever reason, the habit of crying. Not because she was sad, but because of the happiness she felt.

"Hinata-chan, I just don't know what to say or what to do. But I hope, you know what I want..."

His voice was quiet. Hardly to be heard. His gaze on her hand. His heart beat faster and faster. He could hear the ticking of the clock. What would her-

His thoughts were interrupted.

He had asked indirectly something, but she answered directly than anything else. He could feel her lips crashing on his. He could taste her salty tears. He smiled. The letter in his hand carelessly fell to the ground. His hands went to her face, to her wet hair. He could feel her hands on his chest. Slowly his thoughts got clouded. Without his unlocking his lips from hers he lifted her up and as if by habit, she wrapped her slender legs around his waist. When he tried to open the door to his bedroom with his feet, he felt her smiling into the kiss.

And finally, he had reached the point, where he wanted to be.

This silence that had made her feel sad. This painful silence, she had told to him. After so long, he knew he had reached his goal. He could make this girl happy. He could offer her things that no one else could offer. Such as his infinite, endless love.

And Hinata's silent world broke. In her heart, she felt warmth. She saw the familiar light. And this time, she clung to it, without letting go.

And they both knew.

He had broken the silence.

This time, forever.

**FIN**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey there,**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. And I hope that my English is doing better by now, so I can write another stories for you :-) Please review, it really is helping me, for getting better and better and writing more and more for you.**

**Thank you,**

**WhiteKandis**


End file.
